The present invention relates to a shaped ski of non-rectangular cross section.
It is more and more common to produce shaped skis, that is to say.[.).]..Iadd., .Iaddend.skis of non-rectangular cross section which have a shell forming the upper face and the lateral faces of the ski, these lateral faces possibly being inclined over at least a part of their height. In this case, this inclination can be constant or variable over the length of the ski, and can be brought about by plane or curved surfaces.
It is also advantageous to produce skis comprising a filling core made of synthetic foam material, for example of polyurethane, which has excellent properties of stability over time and is not of great weight.
The advantage of a conventional ski is in particular that it has rigid narrow sides, for example made of ABS or of phenolic laminate, which ensure excellent transmission of the forces exerted by the snow surface on the edges of the ski towards the upper face of the latter which is equipped with the binding for a boot of the skier.